


Natural erection.. load should be shot

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: 20th Century CE RPF
Genre: 1990s, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys Kissing, Dominance, Foot Fetish, Friends With Benefits, High School, M/M, Moaning, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, School Shootings, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: Just read.





	Natural erection.. load should be shot

Eric watched Dylan from his seat one row behind in class, he studied him.. how his curly blonde hair fell delicately against his neck and how his spine showed through his shirt as he leant over the desk, it was no secret he was too tall for what the school provided but then again its uncommon to be 6'3 in high school Eric hummed and screwed his paper up again

Dylan was focused on his art, his glasses slipped down his nose slightly and he basically hugged onto the desk while drawing, he did feel eyes on his back but that's not uncommon for him he always thought people were staring  
..judging him, he didn't notice Eric's gawking

Eric was trying to sketch Dylan from behind but he always had too much tension in his arms and pressed too firmly sometimes even tearing the paper, he was frustrated now frantically using the eraser on his 'failures' which weren't noticeable, he went to blow the shavings and he did... he blew them all over Dylan's back

Dylan didn't notice the back of his coat was covered in small fragments of eraser so Eric impatiently hissed "Vodka!...Dylan...DYL" but it was no use Dylan was so into his art so Eric kicked the back of his seat causing him to scribble "FOR FUCKS SAKE" Dylan sighed making everyone look over including the teacher who snapped "is there a problem here boys?" Eric shook his head "no ma'am"

Eric got up and rubbed the shavings off Dyl's back accidentally rubbing down alittle low, he couldn't help himself, Dylan's cheeks went a bright red as he felt Reb's hand at the base of his back, Eric knelt beside him leaving his hand there moving it under his clothes "I didn't mean to ruin your art" he said quietly with a hint of guilt, Dylan just stammered he'd calmed with the shock of Rebs hand gently and sensually rubbing his back "I-It's all good" he said with an awkward grin not fully sure what was happening

The bell sounded and all the students flooded into the halls and basically knocked over Eric who was still sat on the ground beside Dylan "don't fucking do that scum" he mumbled getting up to collect his things and throw them into his bag, watching Dylan do the same except neatly and carefully, the two waited out the dangerous rush and headed to the parking lot together "what was that...back there?" Dylan managed to say and Eric shrugged "I'll drive"

Dylan slowly sat in the passenger side and looked over at Eric trying to work him out and figure out if the touching meant anything he only noticed the silence when Eric cleared his throat and turned on the radio, he opened a can of dr pepper and took a slurp because he knew Eric saw him looking, little did he know Eric had been staring at him all day

They came to a stop outside Eric's place.. it was a fairly beautiful house Dylan always found it homely especially when the two were alone there which they usually were just like that afternoon Eric opened the door and his dog ran to him as usual and then to Dylan who kinda just froze, he'd had a bad experience with dogs but dogs just loved him probably because they could smell his cats

Eric called his old dog over to the yard with water and a few treats which he sprinkled about almost squeaking "gooo go go" before closing the door Dyl always felt warm and fuzzy when he saw Eric being cute like that and how he'd clear his throat to regain masculinity

The two ditched their boots and headed to Erics room where they chilled out, Eric lay on the bed and Dylan stood in the corner with his arms folded the two talked about the day and how shitty school was Erics face went almost purple when Dylan mentioned that he'd felt someone watching him all day he just went quiet

Dylan noticed and got closer "are you okay?"  
Eric held a hand up and nodded, sitting now he looked at something on his sheets and as he realized what it was he got up and went to the bathroom leaning over the sink his nose gushed blood, he'd broken it a few times it'd bleed often for various reasons; change in weather to being jolted in the car and stress, Dylan followed and stood in the doorway "You okay?"

 

Eric sarcastically muttered "just dandy" in a slightly nasal voice as blood filled the sink and Dylan watched almost sadly, after around 10 minutes it slowed to a gentle drip every few seconds and Eric removed his shirt and wet it before using it to clean the blood from his face and neck, Dylan's eyes kept drifting to his chest  
And Eric threw the bloody shirt at him "homo"

Dylan held onto the shirt and pointed to the wall "looks like someone got shot" Eric growled and scrubbed the wall "not anymore.. dad would shoot me if I left that there" the two walked back to the bedroom and Eric sat on the bed and gazed at the caution tape on his wall  
"Sorry I'm not talkative vodka I got things on my mind" he sighed and Dylan nodded "should I go?" He asked and Eric shook his head and gestured at the bed asking him to sit

 

"I'm worried Reb" Dylan spoke soft and got alittle closer, Eric leant in their noses touching and eyes meeting "I can take care of myself" he whispered, Dylan could feel Reb's breath on his lips and before he knew it their lips were touching, Eric pulled back and Dylan faced away blushing and in shock it wasn't horrible

 

Eric grabbed onto the edge of Dylan's coat and kissed him again alittle harder and at that moment Dyl noticed how he was grasping at Rebs bare shoulders, nirvana - smells like teen spirit was playing on the radio as the boys kissed it wasn't bad at all reb thought deepening the kiss relishing in the fact that he was the first to kiss Dylan, at that he pulled the taller male closer to make out 

 

Dylan was worried he would pop a boner to soon or something like that and was completely red in the face "come on Vod relax" Reb cooed basically tugging the male into his lap holding his waist while kissing him deeper, Dyl was basically whimpering as Erics lips grazed over his neck "There's no difference between kissing a dude and a chick but I'm not gay" he spoke into the males neck between kisses

 

Eric could feel himself twitching and inhaled with a hiss continuing to kiss Dylan's neck he didn't want to be the only one hard so he kept licking, kissing and marking the males neck  
Dylan's breathing hitched and Eric smirked they were both hard now, he was worried about how he'd feel about that but he kinda didn't care he wanted Dylan and that's what he was going to have "Dylan?... You're a virgin right?" The taller male just nodded and went red

Dylan was scared now was Reb gonna fuck him into paralysis or something crazy he started to hyperventilate and Eric snapped him out of it with a kiss reminding him of how horny he was and fuck he was horny he loved having his neck kissed it made his arm hair stand up

Eric ran to the other room and came back with lube condoms and a small silver vibrator and pulled Dylan close kissing him again, he tore out a condom and put the small vibrator inside because.. that belonged to his parents, he slipped both hands onto Dyl's ass and pulled him up and down his lap groaning befote inserting a finger tip slowly, adding lube to his fingers before slipping another in kissing Dylan's neck "Shirt and coat off." He purred

Dylan self consciously did as he was asked and slipped off his clothes before jolting foreword as Eric's finger hit his spot, he felt his cock ooze a drip of precum at the odd sensation burying up into the males neck as he stretched him out, Eric had a thing for taking virginities

"Get on your knees with your back facing me" Eric muttered easing out his fingers just to put them back in when Dyl was facing him better, the male smirked and opened his pants with his free hand "suck this" he said as his throbbing hard cock hit against Dylan's jaw

Dylan didn't hesitate taking the males member into his mouth working his tongue around the tip giving a gentle suck, Eric winced with pleasure and got up to his third finger biting his lip as he felt Dylan's lips around his junk

 

Eric wanted to fuck the life out of Dyl  
Speed thrusting his fingers in faster curled to find the spot he'd read about in a medical book   
Dylan cried out with pleasure and pain still choking on Reb's member spluttering "Fuck.. choke it down.. fuck yeah.. yes" Eric groaned 

Dylan kept sucking until Eric moved out from under him, he lay there panting he could hear the male putting on a condom he expected some awful and painful all in at once and whimpered, but Reb placed the small vibrator inside the male turning it on before pressing the tip of his cock against it with a desperate expression "can you take me Vod?"

"Y-Yeah.. I want you now!" Dylan accidentally cried out his whole body twitching from the vibrator his haur a mess and his face buried in the sheets, the sheets that smelt like Eric everything around him the smells the sounds the taste left in his mouth made him more aroused

Eric pulled out the vibrator and pushed inside slowly clenching his jaw to keep in any noises   
Dylan was struggling to keep quiet as well "so tight on my cock" Eric said in an impressed tone Dylan wanted to ask what he expected he'd never shoved anything up his ass before

Dylan fisted the sheets as Eric slowly moved in bumping against him "I'm impressed Vod..you can take it all" he cooed before giving him a gentle spank, Dylan found this embarrassing but also sexy and pressed back against him as if to say no shit wanting alittle more

"Easy now" Eric basically moaned before clearing his throat "you stay still and I'll do the moving" he gently tapped Dylan's ass again  
And made a gentle thrusting motion before pulling back and repeating, gaining alittle speed

Eric was getting rougher with each thrust enjoying it alittle too much because he let a few "ah"s and " fuuuck"s slip as he moved but that had nothing on Dylan who was moaning almost every time he moved "Ahhh Reb" he cried out in a significantly higher voice due to the pleasure and pain, causing Eric to grin "good baby"

Dylan gasped and moaned loudly as Eric gained speed the whole situation and everything made it impossible for Reb not to moan in response so he did, pounding into Dylan now enjoying the taller boys cries of pleasure too much, Dyl bit the sheets

"Let me hear you" Eric cooed pulling Dyls hair causing his face to lift from the sheets, the male responded by crying and moaning "shut up and keep fucking me" this lit a spark inside Reb

Eric groaned loudly "NOT...not long" he flipped Dylan over and held his legs up pounding into him harder "Jesus Vodka!" He called out in a growl, Dylan jerked off hard with his left hand and had the right on Eric's shoulder

Dylan was moaning near constantly now jerking himself hard and fast crying out for more "Don't you fucking stop!" He said with tears in his eyes and Reb snickered "you little slut bag" he kissed Dylan's lips and thrusted into him harder, the kiss messy and rough

"G-GHH" Dylan cried out, what an attempt to announce his climax, he shot a sticky load onto both of their torsos eric picked up speed knowing he didn't have to last longer

Eric noticed something that made him laugh "what the fuck kinda noise is ghhhh" he teased and before Dylan could respond he bust hard "Holy ...fuck FUCK FUCK FUCK...Fuuuck"

Dylan giggled "holy fuck fuck Fuuuck" he mocked and Eric just laughed "shut up"   
the male pulled out and threw out the condoms  
And returned the stuff before joining the other on the bed

"Fuck that was amazing I'm not gay though"  
Eric chuckled, Dylan smirked "me neither"  
The two cuddled for awhile and fell asleep  
A tangle of limbs


End file.
